Zootopia: Nightmare
by AllusiveKnight167
Summary: Nick and Judy are assigned to a case leaving mammals dreaded in fear, calling it the Nightmare, will Nick and Judy be able to take down this cult whilst dealing with there love
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's**

Zootopia: the Nightmare

Chapter 1: Heroes

Mr and Mrs Smith where quietly admiring their peaceful baby in their small wooden cottage out in the forest. "This is what you created, this is what _we_ created" spoke Mrs Smith whilst grabbing her Husband's paw, which he was a Fox, and she was a Wolf. "He has your eyes...and your smile, that's what makes him beautiful" replied Mr Smith confidently. There interlocked their paws whilst staring at the quiet, happy baby.

"This is our family, there is nothing and no one that can stop this, this is our life now, and I'm loving every bit of it" stated Mrs Smith, Before Mr Smith could even reply, they heard a smash. They both rushed out to see what was going on, but their demise, all they seen as they walked out the door what can be put as 'the end of the road'. "No! please! Don't do this! I be-"

 **Zootopia 29 years later**

"Assignments!" Chief Bogo shouted to gain the attention of the other officers

"Wolford, McHorn" he spoke with a confident tone "Patrol around Sahara Square"

"Rhinowitz, Francine and Delgato. Tundra Town SWAT"

After Chief went through a huge list of assignments, he finally reached the smallest, yet most heroic animals in the ZPD "Hopps and Wilde, there have been multiple assaults going on around Zootopia, leaving mammals from Elephants to small creatures heavily injured, but not not killing them, your job is to find out who he is, Bring him down in the name of justice"

"Still good with speaks boss" Replied Nick with a sly look. The chief took the compliment and walked out the bullpen. Just as the chief was about to walk out, he said "be careful though, victims of the attacks have been caught screaming and even going into a meltdown, they say only this 'the Nightmare, he's coming' so watch ur back you 2, not losing my best on the force" he gave a small smile before leaving Judy and Nick alone, puzzled with questions, yet all nick about was the compliment from chief. "HA! I knew it! I knew we where the best!" shouted Nick with joy. "Nick I think you should be taking this case seriously, whoever this guy is, he must really strike fear into people" Judy stated giving Nick a worried look, yet again, Nick brushed it off "Don't worry Carrots, he can't be that dangerous, to start this case off, how about we visit one of the victims, maybe we can get some leads there" Nick said with his usually lazy eye look, "since when did you become the smart one of this partnership" Judy said with surprise, Nick quickly spoke "i learn from the best" leaving judy in a blush. "Like I said, he or she can't be that bad"

They were about to realise their mistake

 **~0~**

 **this is my first ever fanfic so be nice, if you want to help me improve the story, leave a review and say what i should include or change, if I like the change or idea, i will use it. But if I don't, I won't, i will be continuing this on. This**

 **story and OC's are mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or its characters, however, the OC's and this story is mine**

 **Chapter 2: He's coming**

The two partners pulled up at the National Zootopia Hospital (NZH for short) and requested at the reception desk to see one of the victims of the so called ' _nightmare' "_ One of our patients is in ward 10 floor 6 room 26, but be careful you two, he has been lately on edge, if you need any assistance if he does, just call for help, there will surely be a doctor near by" the receptionist explained to Judy and Nick. "Ok, thank you for your help" exclaimed Judy in a nice tone. "Is this really that bad? I'm starting to think there is more to this guy than we think, Judy" Nick said with a worried look fixed on his face, meanwhile, thoughts, questions and conspiracies rushed through her head at immense speed.

'Who was he? Just another crazy guy attacking people, or was there a reason to his rampage'

The questions messed with her head, giving her a small headache. Holding her paw on her head, she finally realised Nick was talking to her. " Hey, Carrots? Judy? Anyone awake inside that bunny brain?" he said this whilst tapping his paw on top of her head. This made her giggle a bit and blush slightly, Nick notice this and gave her a little smirk before speaking. " About time someone woke up in that head of yours, and i thought I was the lazy one" he chuckled slightly "OW!" he shouted as Judy punched his arm with force " Oh shush, I thought u foxes were strong" she said giving a little seductive look at him whilst grabbing his tie, it was her turn to play the flirting game. "um...Carrots...can you...stop tightening my tie!" she soon realised that he was choking of how hard she pulled the tie. " Nick, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!", "Don't worry about it, Carrots, but next time, try not to kill me" he chuckled whilst continuing walking down the white halls flooded with Doctors, surgeons, nurses and patients.

Eventually they arrived at the room that one of the patients was in, they quietly opened the door trying not to bring a fright to the mammal. The mammal was Panther, and looked seriously beat up with all bandages over his body, this shocked Judy, she has never seen someone so beat up in her life, the thought of the culprit haunted her mind.

"Hello sir, we need to talk to you about something important, I hope you don't mind" spoke Judy in a calm voice. The Panther looked at her with a smile, "No No, it's ok, come, sit" he exclaimed pointing to the wooden chairs by him. Judy smiled lightly and walked in, dragging Nick in who's eyes were focused on his phone. " Thank you mister?" "Thomas, Craig Thomas" the Panther told judy, "ok, thank you, the reason why we are here is to discuss with you your encounter with this criminal, please try to remain calm whilst we question you, if you feel uncomfortable, please let me know, ok?" Judy spoke calmly. "o...ok, please go slow officer" Craig spoke with a frightened tone to his voice, "ok, Craig, my partner Nick will ask you a few questions then I will do some, ok? Let's get started" Judy said. "Nick, get your eyes of the goddamn phone for one sec, i swear you like than phone more than I like you" Judy finally realised what she said, she would slipping up, she needed to cover it up some how. The Fox's eyes shot up like a bullet and stared at judy with shocked eyes, he was surely on to her now, "As a friend! ok!? I swear I didn't mean it that way!" she shrieked blushing furiously, he let out a soft chuckle and put his phone away, pulled out a clipboard full of questions then without warning, his face turned from fun and laughable to a serious face.

"Ok Mr Thomas, let's get straight to business, let me know if there's anything u need, I'm all ears, but for now, please give us the things you about him in these questions, sound good?" Judy was so surprised how well Nick was handling this, 'it's cute when he gets serious and works hard' she thought.

" Question 1: Can you give us Mammal features of the culprit" " He was...he was a Fox...a black one, with silver tip of hair, that was just his face because he was wearing a Hoodie and what looked like body armour holding two large swords...but...he never used them, he has Blue eyes, but when he attacked...they turned red, blaze red, like fury" Craig spoke trying to hide his fear of the memories. Nick immediately started writing every detail the mammal gave him on facial features and to some extent clothing. "so far so good Mr Thomas, question 2: Do you know any reason he attacked you, or did he say anything to you?" Nick said with a serious look, he really wanted to get this case done, Judy could tell, this is the best she has seen him work since his Con man job. With a unsteady tone and slightly deeper breathing, Craig brought himself to the question… "No, i do not know why he did it...he...he attacked...f-from nowhere whilst I was going to work, after he had done with me, he said 'remember me for I am your nightmare, for Smith, co-ordinate 234-175-634… 20th August' before he disappeared without a trace" the Panther was on the verge of tears, Nick and Judy could tell this was too much already. " Ok Mr Thomas, that will be all for now, we will be back later if we need any more information, get well soon...i hate hospital myself, don't worry about it" Nick finished of with smile and a handshake to the Panther

"You handled that better than I thought you would slick Nick" Judy said with surprised tone to her voice, he placed a paw over his heart and gave a shocked look "you doubted me Carrots, how could you fluff" he said before giving of a chuckle and a sly smirk, 'god i love that rabbit' Nick thought as they exited the Hospital and into the Police SUV.

 **Few hours later**

 _The Fox climbed into his house at night which happened to be a attic of a abandoned house, wasn't too abandoned, and it had a great look over Zootopia. The Fox lied down on his mattress already tired from today's work, he picked a small picture frame which he rubbed his thumb on it "I'll make you proud mama and papa" he said before throwing a knife at a picture of a yak, he layed back down more calm now, falling asleep in the quiet, Dark attic._

The next morning, Judy woke up to what looked like the sofa of her apartment, she slumped up only to find a red furred creature right by her, holding her, she started to freak out for a moment until she realised that it was movie night last night "ooooooohhh" she said to herself whilst getting up to get ready for work, she thought it would be fair to give Nick a few more minutes due to his laziness and plus he looked cute and handsome when he slept, she blushed furiously and a warm vibrant feeling went down her body, she shook it off before getting Nick up. "Come on, sleepy head, time for work" she said shaking him "i was enjoying that dream as well" he spoke in a grumpy manor, he got up, went in her bathroom to give himself some privacy to change. After he had got changed, he came out with glistening and smooth fur. Judy was absolutely shocked yet falling more in love with the Fox " Did you...is that what I think it is?" she asked, still shocked, "yes, it is, i did it just keep your smile, i love that smile of yours" he stated, this made Judy feel warm inside and blushed, she hoped Nick didn't see, in which he didn't.

"So Carrots, enjoy our night? I sure did" he said with a happy look on his face whilst driving to the ZPD

"I thought it was kinda...you know...romantic, but mostly enjoyable, yes, by far" Nick looked at her for a couple of seconds and then turned away trying to hide his blush with few coughs and looking out the window, but it was no use, Judy seen and she said "Aww is little foxy blushing" She said with seductive look and tone of voice. "huh...what!...no!" he said very childish. "Ok, Nick, whatever" she said sarcastically "you better have that information sheet for chief Bogo, otherwise he won't be happy, and a unhappy Bogo is a unhappy ZPD" she added. Nick swiftly pulled up a piece of paper whilst saying "check"

Nick and Judy arrived at the ZPD and met there admirer, Clawhauser, "were was you guys yesterday, you didn't check out, are you 2 ok?" he said kinda worried. "Don't worry about it Clawhauser, we were just really tired after yesterday's work, so I just stayed in just stayed in Judy's apartme-" he was cut of by Clawhauser childish squeals of joy. " i knew it, you to are in love!" he squealed even more, "What! No! Were just friends!" Judy pushed in. "Ok whatever you say Judy" Clawhauser finished off. After the little argument that went on, they made their way to way to bogo's office to give him the information of what they know of the ' _Nightmare_ '. They proudly walked into Bogo's office to give him the information, Nick opened the door to his office and walked in placing the clipboard on the desk, "that's all we could get from him" Nick stated, Bogo put on his glasses and slowly read through the info. "Silver fox? there has never been a silver fox in zoo ever, and eye colour change, he must be a hybrid of two different species." bogo spoke, Judy stepped in "but we can find out who he is if you look at 'for Smith' who is Smith?" Judy asked Bogo, all Bogo could do is go on his computer and search it up, Judy hopped on his desk to see what he was searching up 'Smiths in zootopia' after pressing enter, a whole list of Smiths came up, but one specific one caught his eye, it read 'Mrs and Mr Smith murdered cold blooded in a small cottage out in the forest district, a female wolf and a Russian domesticated red fox, interspecies relationship and had a child who was an unidentifiable creature but was silver furred, the child was put into a orphanage school and was bullied until he was 15 when he ran away without a trace' the page read, bogo finally spoke "So his surname is Smith, at least we are getting somewhere" he said with a smile, "let's see what these coordinates are shall we?" he added. Nick sat there, daydreaming Judy thought, what she didn't know is that inside Nick's head, there was fear, distraught and sad, this nightmare was getting to him, he finally stood up when he heard Bogo's voice to get out his office, "and another thing just, tell them to step security, maybe this guy won't come if he sees so many guards" "will do sir" Judy replied, Nick just walked out drooped "are you OK Nick, you don't look well" she said holding his shoulder " i'm fine Carrots, don't worry about me" he said pulling a fake smile, "Hey Judy, would u like to, you know, go have dinner with me tonight? Just thought i thought I would ask" he said with a embarrassed look on his face, she quickly replied "Yes! I would love to, but isn't this kinda a date?" she stated, "No no no no, as friends, ok?" Nick quickly rushed in trying make things not awkward, "I'll pick you up at 7" Nick added on before they went and told the festival managers to step up their security and look for a silver fox, they were puzzled at first but Judy explained to them and they understood. No matter what it took,they will find this ' _Nightmare'_ and bring him down for justice.

 **~0~**

 **Looks like Nick and Judy are getting closer mow, find out in the next chapter what happens to the Nightmare and Nick and Judys feelings for each other**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 3: Festival of the Treaty**

The Day of the festival finally arrived, 20th August, the said location of the next attack. Nick and Judy went there since it was there day off work also to search for ' _the Nightmare_ ' since it was the next attack location, Judy carried a tranquilizer in her back pocket just incase they did encounter him. Whilst on there way there, Judy noticed that Nick was sweating, and not focused, "Nick, are you ok? You don't look so good, maybe you need to go home and sleep" she said whilst leaning over giving him a small hug before continuing driving, "i…I'm ok, just worried, that's all" Nick said sadly, "what's worrying you Nick" Judy replied softly slowly pulling over to comfort Nick. "what are you doing Carrots, I know dinner last night was sweet and that but please let's just get there bef-" he was interrupted when Judy kissed his cheek, "wha... why?" "that was a one time experience Nick, don't expect more" she said with a smile and continued driving down to the festival. That cheered Nick up pretty fast 'good to know she likes me' he thought with a smile, he could tell this was gonna be a good day.

They finally arrived at the festival, it was crowded yet guards covered every corner, looks like stepped up their security heavily "they took this situation very seriously, huh Carrots" Nick spoke whilst looking around

"yes, yes they did, there's no chance of that fox escaping now" Judy replied in a very cocky tone, Precinct one was covered in parades, Stands, booths and in the heart there was a partying floor. Nick and Judy started of the day by playing some games at the booths, Nick wanted to win Judy a prize, a Fox fluffy toy so they played knock the milk glasses, Nick payed $20 for 3 balls. The booth man stood back to give Nick some space, Nick through the first one...missed, he groaned in frustration, he through the second...another miss, when the booth man tossed him a third ball, a sudden black paw appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the ball with haste, he leaned back to gain power and they suddenly launched the ball knocking all them over and even break one. " **Next time, pull back for power, better shot"** the strange hooded man said with a metallic voice, before walking off into the crowd of animals. They never caught his face, they quickly grabbed the prize and continued on "here you go ma'am" he said very poshly giving the fluffy fox to Judy.

"Quit the accent Nick, you don't fit it" she said giggling. "Oh...well then...so much for being a gentle fox" he smirked. "Oh Nick! I love this song!" she shrieked before grabbed his hand swinging him round "ummm! Carrots! Slow down!" he said with a very terrified face, suddenly her paws slip from his. Sending him flying in the fountain. "Nick! Are you ok!" she said bursting out in laughter. Nick showed a very unamused face to Judy before Nick pulled her in with him, she landed on top of him, making them very awkward and blush furiously "umm, this is...awkward, sorry about that" Nick said getting out the fountain whilst carrying Judy out as well, "Don't worry about it, I kinda liked it" she said nervously looking at him whose eyes shot towards her as soon as she said that "Moving on!" he quickly walked faster trying to forget that.

* * *

 _The silver fox moved stealthily through the crowd towards his target, who was a rhino, he whispered to himself "for what you did to my parents you bastard". He instantly ended up in a dark area in between two booths waiting for his target. The Fox pulled out a black metal small cylinder out his pocket which then expanded into a big staff, "looks like someone's gonna have bad week, and that someone is a fucking piece of shit" he spoke before climbing on top of wooden booths and swiftly jumped from booth to booth towards the fountain, he stopped at the biggest one and pulled his mask and hood down "Remember my name, for I am Leo Smith"._

* * *

Nick and Judy were around the fountain when they heard a shout of agony coming from a fairly large crowd which now circled the scene, some with phones out recording and some phoning the police, Nick and Judy pushed through the crowd "ZPD! MOVE!" Nick shouted pulling out his badge to show whilst Judy readied her tranquilizer gun, when they finally caught eye on the scene, they were surprised to find the hooded man from before holding a massive staff to what looked like him taking on a rhino, Judy was shocked from what she was seeing, then they she realised something, he didn't have his hood up, he was a black fox with silver tips of hair, white tip of tail and muzzle, and to what looked like red eyes. "ZPD! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Judy shouted pointing a tranquilizer at the Fox. He stopped. And looked at Judy for a good 5 seconds until he swung his staff one last time at the rhinos face, knocking him out cold, Judy got scared and fired, but to their surprise...he caught it, he stared at it for a couple seconds, Judy trembled until she seen the what seemed like no criminal would do, he stabbed it into his arm groaning a bit until falling flat on the floor. Everyone stood their, shocked, puzzled, mind fiddled, they have just witnessed something that they thought was impossible, a criminal turning himself in. Nick moved in to handcuff the black fox whilst Judy stood there, confused.

A few minutes paramedics and ambulances arrived at the scene along with 4 police cars, one which holded chief Bogo. He walked over to the scene and even he was shocked "a Fox took on a rhino?" he said to himself "impossible… Nick, bring him in for questioning, try not to wake him, who knows what he could do. "Actually sir, he gave himself in, he caught the tranquilizer dart, looked at it then stabbed it into himself, I was confused myself, what I want to know is why?" Bogo looked at Judy, like he just heard the impossible.

* * *

 **Back at ZPD HeadQuarters**

Bogo and Judy sat in the viewing room opposite the interrogation room whilst Nick was going to interrogate the suspect once he wakes up from his sleep. "Nick, please go easy on him, don't want to lose one my favourite cops" Bogo announced with a smile through the speaker in the interrogation room "will do boss" Nick replied with smile. "Actually, let Judy talk to him, she knows how to break through someone" Bogo quickly switched up, Nick let out a huff and walked into the viewing room whilst Judy went to interrogate him instead.

A few hours later, the black fox woke up with his arms strapped to the table and legs strapped to a chair, he shook vigorously, like a wild untamed beast, "oh God please not again" he said to himself before started shedding tears. "shh shh it's ok, I'm here, calm down" Judy appeared in front of him, holding his paw to comfort him, he stopped trying to break free and calmed down. "what do you want from me?" he said with a angry and nearly crying tremble to his voice. Judy stood up and got out a notepad, "i want you tell me about yourself and why you're hurting innocent animals, I'm gonna ask a series of questions, you gotta answer, or I taser you, got it?" Judy said nicely trying not to be aggressive.

"o-ok, god help me please" he started let out a few tears of fear.

"Ok, name?"

"Leo, Leo C. Smith"

"age"

"29"

"Birthplace?"

"Forest district"

"parents?"

"..."

"i said parents?"

Silence covered the room, he shook, sweat drenched Leo, his eyes turned red, full of fury and anger, only a few minutes ago they were sky blue. Leo sat there, quiet, shaking, tears ran down his face, Judy noticed this and quickly stopped and realised. Suddenly, he screamed "THEIR DEAD! THEIR FUCKING DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" He shouted before hitting his head on the table and sobbed, Judy could tell she has just broke him too hard. "Leo...calm down, only a few more questions, i know how you feel, please try and remain cal-" " NO, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOTHING ABOUT ME!" he roared before he continued sobbing

"Leo, tell me why are you doing this?

"because...I wanted the people who killed my parents to fear me, regret ever being born, regret hurting my family, and to get back at those bullies...there...happy!?" he shouted

"Do you work for anyone?"

"Used to, the shadow clan until I stole evidence, weapons and data from them"

"Leo, you look like a nice mammal, but don't you think scarring these animal is a bit extreme?"

"that's the whole point, like they scarred me for life"

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"yes, 1) i lost my...my only friend back in that orphanage, because of my anger...i...I scared her off, her name was Clara Spencer, A rabbit just like you, family was farmers back in bunny burrow until they gave her up from adoption. They way I thought...I thought I liked her...stupid fox…"

"and 2?" Judy asked calmly

"Thank you...and i'm sorry, I'm sorry I raised my voice at you"

"it's ok, it's wasn't your fault, it's a very hard thing to get over"

"Thank you ag-" he stopped mid way when he heard a click, the metal locks were open and open. He moved his hands towards face and stared at both them whilst having a heavy trembling voice. He lunched at Judy in which both Nick and Bogo stood up and shouted for Judy to back up until they realised what he was doing...he was hugging her, and Judy was comforting him.

"Hey Leo, you do know we are still gonna have to but you in cell in this police department, a prison would be too harsh for you" Judy said comforting him still, until she realised he fell as, she slowly moved off him and called Bogo for some help to carry him to a cell. Whilst Nick sat there, distracted by his phone...again.

Leo woke up in a clean white mattress surrounded by concrete, a sink, toilet, a bench and obviously… Metal jail bars.

"finally, some peace and quiet". "Not for long it's not" said a sweet voice from the shadows….it was Judy, and her partner Nick, "Hello there, we are back again" Nick said with a lazy look. "What do you need officer's?" he replied with a yawn. "Well we need your help...i mean really really need it." Judy answered back, "what for exactly?" he, again, replied back. "With tracking down the Shadow clan, the only person who knows another about them is, well, you" she explained. "Ok, fine, but I want a deal here, if I help you, I want go home, to my house, deal?". There was silence between the two until Judy finally agreed to the deal. "Also, i can I stay 3 more days in custody to regain my confidence and strength?" he asked hesitantly, "sure, a bit odd but ok, we will just come back to your cell in 3 days, but for now, goodnight Leo". She left the room, he was the only person in the holding cell room, it was quiet. "finally, NOW some peace and quiet". He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, what he doesn't realise is that his life was gonna change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: someone noticed that English was not my first language, he is correct, i am not used to English language but I will try my best to improve spelling and grammar, by the way, my first language was Gaelic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 4: always a criminal**

Nick and Judy let the Fox rest for 3 days since he has been through alot, Judy felt deep sorrow for him, 'must be horrible losing your parents huh' she thought as they walked out of the holding cell area of the department. Chief Bogo stood there waiting for them, expecting to hear good news on recruiting him to take down the Shadow clan.

The Shadow clan have convicted crimes above any order of jail sentence, from stealing military weapons to Stealing extremely valuable data, since they knew Leo was the only one who knew enough about the Shadow clan, they thought he could help.

"So? did he agree or decline" Chief Bogo said with a huff, he didn't sound pleased about the current situation of the Shadow clan, it was obvious that he wanted them brought to justice. "He did accept sir" the result made Bogo smile… "but" as soon as Judy said that, the smile was quickly erased, "he wants 3 days in there to regain strength and confidence. You can't blame him sir, he has had a tough time." Judy added in defense of Leo's requested rest.

"Is he still awake?" Chief asked in curiosity, he sounded like he was gonna hurt him, Judy quickly responded with a no, the fact was, she didn't know if he was or not so their was no guessing.

"Oh, ok, I was gonna ask them what are these" he pulled out two carbon fiber sword sheaths, "sir, those are katana sheaths, used for storing weapons like katanas, or something in the same model as it, but what exact model are they?" Nick responded. "How about be find out, let him open them" Bogo said "Since they are his property" Nick was surprised to see Chief respecting a criminals weapons and property, and with that, they agreed.

They walked into the holding cell area were Leo was and walked straight up to bars, the first thing they saw was Leo snoring on the floor wrapped in his hoodie 'i wonder what's in his head' Judy thought, 'what a odd fox' Bogo thoughts said, 'at least I'm not the only lazy one' Nick's thoughts spoke. Judy eventually noticed something, he had headphones in, she entered the cell very quietly and took his phone to see what he was listening to

'DJ snake - middle' is said, she took one headphone out of his ear and started to listen, and to her surprise, it was nothing she has ever heard in life, but she liked it...she liked it alot. She nodded her to the beat, a couple of other songs came on so she decided to continue listening, "you think we should tell her to get out" Nick asked Bogo, "nah, she will realise eventually, and with that, they both left Judy and Leo in the holding room. Judy was still listening to the music when finally realised the time also noticing both Nick and Bogo were gone, it was 9 at night, she sighed but thought she needed to comfort him, so she got 2 spare blankets from the storage rooms, 1 for Leo and one for her, she got back into the cell holding room and put one on Leo, she then sat on the metal bench and put one over her. Her eyes slowly drifted off until she was in a deep sleep

 **Few hours into the Night**

She woke up to Leo panting heavily, sweating, crying and hitting a wall, this scared it but she then realised what made him like this 'no parents, no family left, must be terrified'. She quickly got up and put her hand on his back "Leo? Are you ok?" this made no difference, it only made him he still continued to sob and growl until she found finally spoke out "breathe in and out, try and relax yourself, breathe in and out slowly,

She stopped to let Leo breathe, she was at no clue of what might happen next so she took a few steps back away from him. He finally calmed down. He stood up with a depressed look on his face and walked over to the cell bed,rubbing his face in frustration 'everything will be ok Leo, your parents would be proud of who you are, no matter who you become, they love you because you're their son' she thought, "Thank you" he replied…she suddenly realised that she said that out loud.

"Thank you for everything Judy, but you don't have to be that nice to me, I'm a criminal...in the eyes of everyone" the last words Judy took notice to, he honestly seemed like one of the most nicest mammal in zoo "Don't say that, you are really nice guy, it's just the way you hurt those animals, it scared the rest" she said trying to reassure Leo, which actually worked "Yeah...I guess you're right Judy, but anyway, you have a long hard day at work tomorrow, sorry for waking you up, but try and get as much rest you can, ok?" he said lying back down on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly "ok Leo, and it's ok, everyone has nightmares once in awhile, goodnight Leo, sleep well" she spoke to the relaxed black and silver fur fox before falling asleep as well.

 **Morning - 6pm**

Judy woke up on the bed with two blankets on top of her and...Leo's hoodie? She looked to the right of her to find Leo stretching and doing push ups, she stared at him for a good 5 minutes until he realised she was there, "good morning, I suggest you should get out of the cell before someone finds you here, won't want you trying comfort me to affect your job, I mean I do appreciate it, i really do, but your colleagues or your boss or your partner might disagree, don't worry I'll take care of the blankets for you" he said before throwing then under the cell bed. Judy quickly shot up of the cell bed and quickly closed the cell door again and locking it. With that she sat down at the chair right next to the cell so it looked like she was looking over him. It only took a few minutes before someone walked in, it was Clawhauser, he walked over to Judy with all joy "Hey Judy! Look what Chief got me yesterday, it's so cool!" it was gazelle mug saying 'gazelles no.1 fan' with his face on it, Leo stared at it until Clawhauser saw him staring at it, "what you staring at criminal scum, your disgraceful to zootopia" the cheetah aggressive spoke, " i...that...I'm...nevermind" Leo tried to defend himself but failed, all he could do was get up, get his hoodie back on and lie down on the bed. "Clawhauser! That was mean! All the things he's done to those mammals is because they were the people behind…" she stopped herself, realised that this could hurt Leo within seconds, she thought about his feelings and his parents, she could hear fate echos "Judy" it called…"Judy, you there? Helloooo?" she sooned realise Clawhauser was speaking to her " because of what?" Ben questioned Judy, all should could reply with was "it's private" " Oh, I understand... anyway, chief Bogo wants you take the day off with Nick after what you have done for the force lately" Clawhauser announced to Judy.

"who's gonna take care of him though" Judy asked, "No one, Bogo said he seems like he doesn't want to escape so their gonna let him be alone" Clawhauser replied

"Ok, I will take the day off" she quickly grabbed her phone from the seat and ran out shouting back "i don't deserve this but I'll take it!" Then she was gone.

Bogo walked into the holding cells right after Judy left and talked to Clawhauser " i'm assigning the new recruit to watch over him and I've also assigned her with a stress reliever guide, since he is a very stressful Fox." the new recruit walked in behind Bogo shyly, Bogo handed her the book, "when he starts to get angry, cry or growl loudly, the book should tell you what to do put this, this should tell you how to calm him down, ok?" "Ok boss" the girl's voice announced. Leo did not dare look back, he was going to wait until tomorrow, no matter the cost…or unless he got bored.

 **Nick's apartment**

Nick asked her to come over to hangout at his apartment since it was there day off. she was excited due to the fact that Nick was the Fox she secretly loved also her partner in crime...and best friend, but was scared to confess incase he might hate her, but it had to be done, she was gonna confess tonight...no backing out now, all or nothing.

Nick had invited Judy over to hang out with her more, he truly loved that rabbit, her eyes, her smile, positive attitude...everything, he was planning on confessing to her tonight when walking in the park, however, fear overcame him, he was thinking of what if she pushed him away, what will they be anymore, still partners? friends even? All he knew is that he had to confess, this couldn't go on forever.

 **ZPD station holding cells**

It had been 30 minutes of pure silence from the two, she was busy playing on her phone whilst Leo was napping. The sound of a blade scratching against something woke him up, as he looked back to find the female cop, who was a female white wolf, pulling out the sword out of carbon fiber katana sheaths "Hey! Stop! Don't touch them!" he shouted and she immediately slipped it back in and put them down in surprise and fear of Leo, she breathed heavily whilst looking at him "look...i...I didn't mean to make you scared...just...just calm down, sometimes we all just gotta calm...it's just some that i can't do" he spoke. "i...i...I forgive you" he smiled and just went back to relaxing himself, all he wanted was for people to forget who he was and what he was... _a monster_ …that's all he will ever be in the eyes of people.

Leo decided to listen to music, 'This is my own stress reliever' he whispered whilst putting them in and playing a calm song to ease his mind. There was a full hour of just silence in the room until the female wolf cop spoke "what you did to those mammals was a bit overboard, but atleast you didn't kill them" she spoke, he sighed heavily, 'there's nothing else to do so why not talk' he thought, so he took his headphones out and replied "it's not my intention to kill, and those mammals, are not innocent, they should be thanking i didn't kill them". The thoughts of his mother and father coming back increased his stress slowly every second, "but those mammals have families, do you not care about them?" she asked quietly, "No, no I don't, they...they don't care about my family and what they done, I don't give a shit about them" Leo replied with anger in his voice, he tried to remain calm but the more she mentioned families and 'those mammals', it felt like he wanted to punch something. "what have the-" she was cut off by Leo shouting at her.

"Shut up! Shut up about families! Shut up about those mammals! I should of killed those mammals on the spot! but I didn't because they have a life! Who am i too take one! But they think they have the right to murder my mother and father on the fucking spot! IN OUR HOUSE! I tried to track them down one by one, but every time it just seems to be either a person who knows about them or a random pedestrian," he was right against the bar shouting, his voice could be heard across the entire ZPD. The female wolf cop had a taser drawn and aiming. "So tell me wolf! Whose innocent?! Who's the fucking innocent one huh?!"

He saw Bogo rush in the room "what the hell is going on here" he said with a annoyed tone. Leo instantly backed down, he just walked over to a wall and punched it, he punched it with such rage it brake a bit of it. "Leo? What happened" Bogo asked through the bars whilst the other cop was behind him breathing hard, he didn't want her to get in trouble, so he changed up the story a bit. "it was my fault, we were talking about the mammals who i attacked and i just got abit stress over the thought of family, then I just flipped at her, please do not blame her" Leo told to Bogo, trying to make it look like his fault "next time, try and stay calm, remember, there in better place." and with that, he left, the female wolf sat back down on the seat next to cell.

"Thank you, for not getting me shouted at by bogo" the Wolf quickly announced, "No problem" Leo reply was basic. "So your name is Leo, kinda cute" she said giving off a little smile and looking back down at the floor, that made Leo feel better a bit 'haven't heard that word in a while' he thought with a smile before relaxing again, "what's your name" Leo asked with interest, "Sophie, Sophie Spencer" The last name made his ears rise, but just remembered that there is a lot of Spencer's in Zootopia, he brushed it off without any care, and with that, he closed his eyes and drifted off

 **~0~**

 **For any of you who are wondering, Leo is a Silver fox in this story, he is around the same height as Nick, but is a bit taller, has natural Sky blue eyes but when angry, they turn red (i will be explaining why next chapter, thank you Jamdea for the suggestion) his personality is a charming, helpful, sensitive and jokey personality (i will be showing the jokey side of him later) and has abs and a six pack, also I will be explaining why Judy comforts him in the next chapter aswell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 4: Love**

Nick was lying down on his sofa waiting for Judy to arrive, he had planned a lot for today, they would first go and watch a few movies, specifically romance since he knew that they were Judy's favourite type of genre of movies, then they would go and get dinner at a local café called, which again, was Judy's favourite, lastly, he would take her to a quiet part of the National Zootopia park. He had this set out perfectly. He watched TV for a good 30 minutes and still no knock, 'since when did Judy be late for anything' he thought, he decided he was gonna wait abit longer. It wasn't until a few minutes later he heard a knock at the door, he shot up off the couch, straightened out his shirt due to the creases on his shirt and he walked over to the door and opened it, outside stood Judy, who was...out of breathe? "didn't you get your car?" he asked with a concerned face.

She looked up at him with a very annoyed look whilst still catching her breathe "No...I...had...to...run all...the way...from work". Nick just chuckled and let her in, she immediately jumped on the white couch. "Nice place you got here Nick, at least it's better than my shitty apartment" Judy spoke sounding frustrated. Nick's apartment was a big apartment with black and white walls and most furniture was white, the floor was a very dark coloured brown type of wood, he also owned a 60' inch smart TV. "How did you afford of all this Nick" Judy spoke shocked sitting up, "just bought it the money from my con days" he answered honestly, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Judy "i know you're gonna ask what are we gonna do today, well to start off, we are going to watch your favourite type of movies" Judy's ears stood up on hearing what Nick said.

"Oh Nick you couldn't have, i know you too well, I know you hate those…" she slowly stopped talking after she seen what Nick pulled out from his movie shelf, he slowly walked over, bent down so his face was as her height as spoke "hated what movies Carrots?" he said with smirk writhed over his face, he started to pull back but before he did that he booped her snout, making her blush. 'did he just boop me?' she thought with disbelief "oh it's on now fox" Judy said very confidently "we will see about that" Nick talked back to the rabbit who was still blushing…. _this meant war_ …

Nick and Judy were lying down on the couch very humble. Judy was lying on Nick's chest with Nick's arm around her, now was her time to strike. She eagerly grabbed Nick's shirt collar and pulled him down on top of her, Nick, who was knelt over, was going red all over his fur and his eyes were wide with his emerald eyes staring into hers. 'i forgot how handsome he was' she pondered. "we will see about what now fox?" she pulled away from Nick with smirk on her face. "You rabbits are such teases" he said annoyed but she knew he was just faking it, "payback for what you did before" Judy explained, "ok, I only guess it's fair then. And after their little teasing session, they returned to watching the movies Nick put on.

 **Few hours later - 9pm**

They finally realised the time, and Judy scrambled to her feet, "i should really get going Nick, it's getting late and we have work tomorrow, but thank you for inviting me over, "Judy wait" she instantly turned around. "can we just walk through the park before you go, I want to show you something" she sighed but not with annoyance, but relief, she really didn't want to leave Nick.

They grabbed their jackets and exited the apartment and towards the park which was only across the street, Nick was wearing what looked like a shiny leather jacket, whilst Judy was wearing a grey hoodie. They graceful walked through the park and started to talk, "beautiful night huh?" Nick spoke trying to raise a conversation, "Yeah, I guess you could say that, but it's the stars I love the most, there like leaving a message between each one" Judy responded. Nick realised it was time he stopped being a coward and foxed up, he stopped and grabbed her hand to get her attention, he took a deep breathe. "Is there something wrong Nick?" Judy asked very concerned.

"Judy there something I need to tell you...ever since I met you, you have changed my life, made it better, made me into a better fox...I wonder everyday if there is anything to repay you with, but nothing could cover for what you have done for me, you make work and outside so much better with your pretty laugh...your gorgeous smile...your eyes...and your personality" he looked down giving of a little smile, she stood there nearly shedding tears, she could see where this is leading too. "And for some time now, i have looked at you differently, something more than a friend...I just hope your don't hate me for this but" he breathed in heavily, "Judy Hopps, I love you…" he looked at her with a small smile across his face, she started to cry and flung herself in his arm, she had waited long enough and it had finally happened, "Oh Nick, i love you too". This shocked Nick but decided to continue the hug. She was crying into his jacket, getting it all wet with her tears, she had dreamed for this moment, where Nick and her could be in a relationship together.

"Hey Carrots" he said calmly, she looked at him who was smiling, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Judy blushed furiously and kissed back making Nick blush as well. She continued to cry into his jacket, "you bunny's, so emotional" he said with caring tone and wrapped his tail around her, it felt so soft. She continued to cry into his jacket until she fell asleep, she felt more than happy, the Fox she longed for was the one who longed for her more, in her dreams, all she could think about was her and Nick. This was meant to be…

 **~0~**

 **I couldn't manage to get to explaining about why Judy comforts Leo and why his eyes go red when angry, next chapter, I promise.**

 **C.T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 6: new relationship**

Judy finally awoke when she heard the alarm go off, she tried to hit the snooze button but missed, she tried a few more times until she finally got it, she opened her eyes properly and realised she wasn't in her bed. She felt something fluffy behind and wrapped around her, it was Nick, sleeping quietly with the light shining on his bright red fur, 'my dumb fox' she thought with a smile on her face, she looked at the time, it was 5:30am. "Hey sweetheart, time to get up" she said softly turning towards him, he still lied there sleeping. Judy leaped on top of Nick in which woke him up to Judy sitting on top of him "Hey Carrots, sleep well?" he said sitting up to meet Judy's snout with his. "Well I did since you were there" she told Nick, he gave off a little smirk before hopping out of bed and going towards his closet leaving Judy to get changed into her uniform that was scattered across his floor.

"I'll pay for breakfast at the local café, after all" he knelt down to her so his face was on level with Judy's "your priceless" he said whilst giving Judy as kiss on the her head before returning back to getting changed, Judy's fur was going to a pinkish grey colour, she didn't want to try to stop it this time, she wanted it to stay, she wanted Nick to stay with her and skip work, but then she remembered about the Shadow clan case and Leo. She groaned in frustration, she really didn't want to go to work, she wanted to stay with Nick in bed. At Least she will be able to go on patrol with him.

 **In the café**

"You do realise we are going to have to tell your parents at some point Judy" Nick said whilst sipping on his coffee, Judy froze at what he said, she didn't think about it, she knew how much her parents hated foxes even tho they work with a Fox, Gideon Gray. "ugh, goddammit, but honestly i don't care what you think, your mine and I love you, no matter what comes our way" Nick smiled and stroked her ear gently "i love you too Carrots"

Nick responded. "i gotta ask, why do you comfort Leo so much, he is a criminal after all" Nick asked, "i know, but he's lost his family and has no one to turn to, I actually want to make him feel he has someone to trust, rely on, have a friend" Judy decided to buy 2 extra coffee to energise them up and they made their way to the ZPD.

They arrived at the ZPD only to be greeted by the fat cheetah Clawhauser "Nick! Judy! How was your day off" Clawhauser shrieked, "couldn't of been better" Nick replied with a smirk on his face. "Chief Bogo wants too see you 2 by the way, something to do with Leo and patrol. That Leo is so loud, yesterday he scared the living shit out of the new recruit." Clawhauser told Judy and Nick. "He's probably just trying to get settled" Judy shouted whilst walking away from the cheetah and heading towards Bogo's office, " what you think he wants to talk about Carrots, patrol and Leo don't really match" Nick asked curiously, "probably just to check up on him and go on patrol" Judy responded.

"Come in" Bogo called when he heard Nick and Judy knock, they walked to the chair that they both sat on since they were small enough for them both to get on. "what do you want to talk to us about chief" Judy said concerned about the upcoming task, "Leo hasn't been doing well in that cell, i feel like it's because of isolation or that new recruit, I want you 2 to take him to the hospital, get him checked out, and when you are done, take him on patrol with you, maybe he could be able to help you...and plus, he does need some fresh air." Bogo explained, Whilst Nick sighed heavily Judy was kinda happy, Leo and her have grew a good friendship since the interrogation room. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Bogo called to Nick "take these as well, he might need them on patrol, depends what you're dealing with" Bogo said whilst dropping the two katanas in his hands. As soon as they walked out the office, Nick instantly pulled it out of its sheath and got so easily impressed with the blade "woooooaahhhhh, so cool!" Nick exclaimed, feeling the blade, Judy looked back and rolled her eyes at him whilst giving of a little chuckle "sweetheart, stop messing with dangerous stuff and get a movie on, your such a little kit sometimes Nick" Judy said laughing at Nick, he gave her surprised eyes but did what he was told and put the katana back in its sheath.

They arrived at the Cell holding area to find the female guard talking away and Leo lying on the bed with a pillow over his ears, "looks like he got no sleep huh?" Nick said nudging Judy, Judy approached the female wolf with a serious look "you do know he can get angry very quickly so I'm dismissing you before he does get angry" she said with a jolly tone to her voice, the Wolf started to pick up her stuff and went on her way whilst placing a piece of paper in Leo's cell, he looked back and saw her putting it down, "Call me cutie" she said before walking off, he quickly pulled up the middle finger to her as soon as she left. "Thank god you guys came, and more and my eardrums would of burst, she's such a annoying bitch" he spoke aggressively whilst shaking his head in frustration, this made Judy giggle a bit but stopped to tell him what Bogo wanted them to do.

"Leo, we are taking you out on patrol with us but first we need to take you to the hospital, to get you checked up, sound good?" Judy said nicely, he immediately sat up and put on his hoodie. "How could I refuse such an offer?" he said sarcastically, Judy opened the cell door and he stepped out taking in fresh air, "you smell that, you know what that is?" Leo said taking in deep breaths, "its freedom, sweet glorious freedom" he said chuckling. Nick stepped forward giving him his gear. First he put the Ballistic vest on then slipped the two katana heaths into place. He took a quick Glance of his two blades and realised some "whose touched my katanas?" he asked in a serious tone, Nick instantly turned around and walked away trying not get found out.

They walked through the ZPD, whilst Leo and Nick talked to each other, Judy was more focused on how she would tell her parents about her and Nick, 'maybe if I brought Leo along as well, maybe they will realise foxes aren't that bad' Judy thought. They got into the patrol squad car, Leo lied down in the back whilst Judy and Nick were in the front. "So Carrots, any plans on how to tell your parents" Nick said whilst sucking on a pawsicle, Leo began to be nosey and listen in, "No, but i was thinking we could bring Leo along with us, and could say he's my best friend or your brother, i don't yet, waiting to tell him" Judy responded with a very frustrated tone. "Well, i don't care what happens, I love you Carrots, nothing's gonna change that" he said leaning over and kissing her cheek, Judy blushed whilst looking back at him "oh Nick, I love you too" but then she realised something, she saw Leo staring at her over Nick seat with paws on his cheeks, mouth dropped. "I KNEW IT HAHAHA!" Leo shrieked, not with mockery, but happiness, the shriek made Nick jump. "Jesus Leo, you scared the living shit out me" Leo just continued to clap is hands in joy, "i knew it was gonna happen, you too are good for each other, don't worry, I won't tell anyone...especially not that fat cheetah" Nick gave off a little chuckle of Leo's remark, whilst Judy tried to defend Clawhauser, "Hey, leave him alone, he wasn't trying to be me, he didn't know your past like me and Nick do" Judy said trying to make the situation better. "I guess you're right, but still, I'm not gonna tell anyone, you have my word, besides, my parents were interspecies" Leo said very seriously.

"So Nick, tell me how this whole you two becoming partners then loves birds" he said laughing "ow!" Judy punch his arm whilst laughing, "you will get used to it" Nick stated trying to reassure Leo, him and Leo have became good friends since he got out the cell, he explained there whole adventure together and how they got together. "you were a con-artist? I know a guy who is a con-artist, good friend, he's a fennec fox, know him?" Nick ears perked up, 'he knows fennick? I will ask him after work' Nick thought, "Nick? Earth to Nick" he could hear Leo calling for him, "Oh sorry, just thinking, what was the question again?" giving an embarrassed face, he just sighed and asked Judy, "he was Nick's con-partner back in the day" Judy explained.

After much talking they finally arrived at the hospital and parked. whilst walking across the parking lot, Nick and Judy holded hands, Leo thought of something that was a bit rude but funny the way he thought it, he put his hands on his mouth on shouted into them "Hey! Get a room!" before he knew it, he was getting chased by a very angry rabbit. She eventually caught up to him and jumped on his back pushing him down "have you learnt your lesson Leo?" putting force on pushing his head down, "yes mother" Leo said sarcastically making Nick and Judy laugh.

"excuse me?" Judy called trying to get the hospital receptionists attention. The female otter receptionist looked up from her computer to find Judy, Nick and Leo standing there. "oh, Hello there officers, how may i…" she stopped mid sentence and looked at Leo, within an instant she was screaming "It's the Nightmare!" she said scrambling to get away, so as everyone else. Leo just pulled up his hood and looked down, he didn't want to be there anymore, Nick tried to comfort him by patting his back. "Hey! Everyone calmed down, he's not gonna hurt anyone! So everyone return to your places and get on with your day!" Nick shouted across the room getting everyone's attention. This surprised Judy and Leo. They obeyed Nick and returned to their places, including the receptionist. "How come you know what he looks like?" Judy asked the otter, "didn't you see, his species was revealed on television yesterday, leaving it obvious what he looks like" the otter explained still trying to calm down, "now, what can i help you with officers?" she said sitting down at her computer, "we need to run a check on him, see if anything is wrong with him" Judy said. The otter started typing away at her computer. "Ok, just head to the Medical check up room which is just down that hallway" she said leaning over the counter and pointing in the direction, "ok thank you" Judy said politely. They began to walk when she realised Leo was looking down "Leo, are you ok?" Judy asked softly, she caught his eye for a second and realised it was red, she remembered what happened back there, "let's just keep moving Carrots, it will just make the situation worse" Nick exclaimed trying to get a move on.

Nick and Judy came into the medical check up room first and told the doctor not to freak out when Leo came in or as people knew it ' _the Nightmare_ '. Leo came in and was told to go inside the examination room, the doctor asked if they wanted to watch and they both agreed, they seen Leo walk into a glass chamber. The doctor ordered Leo stand still and face him, he did so. On the doctor's computer screen, a green line went up and down what was supposed to be a Green gridded body of Leo. After a few minutes the doctor told Leo to come out of the chamber and go wait outside whilst he talked to Nick and Judy, he walked out very depressingly and annoyed but tried to stay happy, Nick could see it. "So your friend here has multiple things wrong, but nothing life threatening, but the thing we are major concerned about is his eye, we believe it's a huge eye irritation, biggest we have seen ever. So what i want you to do is take this" the Doctor gave a Judy a jar full of a coloured gloop and a syringe. "inject this into him every week for the next 2 years and this should solve his eye irritation and his slight problems, if you have any concerns, speak now or ask over our phone line." the doctor explained, Judy immediately started to question him "umm yeah, where do we inject him exactly?" Judy said confused. The doctor gave a easy simple answer back "the shoulder" and with that they left the room and heading towards the door, Judy just kept feeling bad for him after what happened earlier, 'must be hard knowing everyone is scared of you' Judy thought to herself.

They got to the car and before anyone got in, Judy pulled back Leo to talk to him " Leo, i need you to take off your hoodie and reveal your shoulder for a second" Judy said trying to be Nice, though he did not respond he did what she asked, Judy could tell he just wanted to end all this fear. She quickly filled the syringe with the gloop and stabbed into his shoulder, he gave off a little grunt of pain, but brushed it off. As soon as she was done, he pulled up his shirt arm and put his hoodie back on and opened the car door and got in, lying down almost immediately and rolling up into a ball, Tail covering most of him.

Judy hopped in the driver's seat whilst Nick was in passenger since he didn't know how to drive. Judy turned back to try and talk to Leo but Nick stopped her "best you should leave him, he will be alright sooner or later" Nick told Judy before giving her a kiss on the forehead, now there actually patrol begins.

 **~0~**

 **Sorry about the short delay, I am in Cork right now at the Indiependence fest, i will get back to my usually roots after Aug - 1st, thank you for continuing to read this story**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 7: getting a lead**

A full hour and a half of Nick and Judy chatting away and Leo's silence has went by inside the car, Leo just laid there not moving a inch. Judy was driving around Sahara Square when she saw a black figure go into a alley, Judy became suspicious of the situation so she stopped the car to go and check, whilst jerking to stop, Leo went flying forward into their seats "Ah!" he shouted, holding his head with one paw and the other trying to get himself up, "oh God, I'm so sorry, i didn-" she was stopped by the site of Leo's head, his right side of his forehead was bleeding and the blood was rolling down his face slowly, "Shit, umm, take this and put it on your head whilst me and Nick go check this thing out, ok?" Judy said very fast but was hearable. "Ok, just come back once you're done, if your not back in 10 minutes, I'm coming" Leo remarked trying to ease his bleeding with a cloth. Judy and Nick set out from the car and into the alley way with tasers drawn, "what exactly did you see Carrots" Nick asked, "i seen a black figure walk into this alley way, so i became suspicious" Judy said trying to make it look like a fair reason. Nick sighed and proceeded into the alley way, there was nothing there, "Hey, there's nobody here, i think your rabbit sense are going coo coo" Nick shouted from down the alley way to Judy, "i swear he went here!" Judy shouted back. Nick looked around the alleyway until he stopped looking and picked something up, it was a ripped black piece of a coat with some fur on it, "if you were looking for a black figure, this is as close as we are getting to him right now."

They continued on with the patrol whilst Leo slept in the back seats, taking up all the seats with his legs. He was still holding the cloth to his head which was now covered in blood, Judy could hear little grunts from Leo every time they accelerated the car or stopped, "Leo? Are you gonna be ok?" Judy called back to the resting fox in concern, she just about manage to hear him go 'hmm hm', "lunch break starts soon and after, we need Wolford to exam it and tell Bogo on our finding" Nick said "we might even get the rest of the day off" he said smiling, "i swear you are the most laziest fox ever, but guess what?" Judy said with a smirk on her face "you're my lazy fox" she said with a seductive tone and a kiss, Nick was now trying to not show his blush. Leo looked just smiled and closed his slowly eyes slowly like he was passing out or something, he felt his arms and legs go numb 'this will all be over soon' he thought. His sleeping was soon awoken a sudden shake, he opened his eyes slightly to only see a ray of light hit his eyes, making them sting, he could also just about make out a Fox, a rabbit and a buffalo, he finally realised who they were, they were arguing about something, he could tell by the hand gestures. "Hopps this wouldn't of happened if you wouldn't of stopped aggressively" Chief explained to Judy, "Well what do you expect, I'm obviously not gonna let a shady mammal go by am I?" Judy replied in defense. "Well you better had have any leads on who might be and wh-" he was cut off by Judy lifting up a ripped piece of a coat and some fur on it. Bogo just stood back up straight "take it too Wolford, and then meet me in my office, I'll carry...what's his name again?" questioned Bogo, "Leo, Leo Smith" Judy answered. "Ok, I will carry Leo here to my office and try wake him up." and with that Bogo walked over to Leo, picked him up and put him over his shoulders and walked into the ZPD.

"you better be praying that Leo is alive after this, because if he's not, Bogo will not be happy" Nick remarked.

"Hey, Leo wake up" he could just about make out the muffles into words, "if you can hear me in there, please wake up, the city needs you, they may be terrified of you but don't let that stop you from being who you want to be" the muffles spoke. He tried to force open his eyes but he was too weak at the moment, it was until a cold feeling went flying his body, firing his body up. "aaaaaaahhhhh! So cold!" he flung up to be only wet and a office, "oh, good, that woke you up" he saw Chief Bogo standing there with a bucket in his hands, Leo looked left to see Judy and Nick sitting there on the same seat, due to their height. "Nick, Judy, i want you to take a week break after all you have done for the force lately, even though we are gonna have postpone the search, and plus, Leo can't go searching in this state, you can bring Leo along with you if you want, if you do, don't let him out of your sight though, even though he doesn't want to escape and wants to help, you never know what he might do." Bogo remarked with a smile, "Yes, we will take him, and, Chief we have something to tell you actually, this is kinda important so can you keep this to yourself?" Judy said shyly "ok, anything for my best officers in the ZPD" Bogo said sitting back, Judy took a huge breath before talking "sir, me and Nick are -" they where interrupted by Leo saying something. "What did you say?" Bogo asked looking at Leo, "i said...They are dating" Leo said with pain in his voice. "Is this true?" both Nick and Judy nodded, but both trembling with fear, fear of losing their jobs. "Well then, I am in no right to stop the inevitable, I will allow this but no lovey Dovey on duty, you got that" Bogo stated, "Yes sir!" both stood up and saluted before going to exit the room, "Hey" Bogo called to them, making them turn around. He was pointing at Leo, he was looking a bit dazy, "aren't you forgetting something, both Nick and Judy scrambled to him, Nick got Leo's arm around his neck and Judy was guiding him.

They managed to get him to the car and put a blanket over him in the back seat, letting him sleep to recover. They put a bandage over his head to stop the bleeding, Nick and Judy sat in the front seat of their squad car ready to go home " Hey Nick, can i Stay at your place for the week? Can't stand that shitty apartment with that annoying neighbour" Judy said crossly, Nick just smiled and rubbed her ear, he knew that what cheered her up "sure, but please don't make the place look like a shit stain" Nick chuckled, even though Judy took that to. Offense, she laughed with Nick. He dropped waited outside her apartment so she could get clothes and such, 15 mins later, she came out with a huge suitcase of clothes.

They finally reached Nick's apartment and helped Leo inside, they managed to get him inside the elevator before he blacked out due to the loss of blood before, he woke up on a huge white couch, at the end of it he seen Nick and Judy cuddled together who seemed to be watching a movie, and by the looks of it, a romance movie, he seen two mammals kissing each other under the moonlight in the movie 'i wish that was me and clara' he thought, "clara" he sighed quietly. Nick looked over him and realised he had shifted

Positions "Hey Carrots, I think Leo's recovered, he's shifted positions" Nick whispered to the tired Judy in his arms "Nick, sweetie, go wake him up, see if he's ok, I'm going to bed now anyway, when you're done, come to bed as well." Nick got up and walked over to Leo shaking him, "Hey, Leo, wake up" Nick continued to shake him before he opened his eyes staring at Nick, "what you need Nick?" Leo spoke rubbing his eyes and standing up "i was just checking if you were alright" Nick replied kindly, Leo decided to go get a drink but as soon as he walked one step his left leg went numb, luckily Nick caught him. "Ok, just use this, you are lucky are keep one of them just in case" Nick gave Leo a crutch, "thanks man" Leo replied whilst making his way to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water, when he got to the fridge, he could hear Judy speaking, but it sounded like she was talking to someone else, so he grab a bottle and made his way over to the bedroom door and listened, "mom?hey mom, you mind if me and Nick come down to bunny burrow?...yeah...yeah one more person….he's a friend, close friend...yes he's a Fox...my boss told me to take him everywhere I go until this case is solved...i have to otherwise I'll probably be fired, and plus I want to show you how cool he is...ok...tomorrow sound good?...ok...love you, bye" Judy ended the phone call and sighed, "we go to bunny burrow for 2 night because i have a feeling Leo might feel pressure, i don't want him to be in that position" Judy explained to Nick who was getting undress "Well, are you gonna tell him now or later?" Nick asked Judy, "Don't worry, I overheard you" Leo called from the living room, "Well, that was easy" Judy remarked.

" _You think we trust you because of who you are, no we don't, we don't trust Fox's, nor predators" a prey exclaimed pointing down upon the young black fox and the grey wolf "leave us alone, have you got nothing better to do?" Clara exclaimed in defense. "we do but the world needs to be freed from disgusting mammals like you." Before she knew it two sheep pinned her against a wall whilst 3 more prey species come up in front of her, the pig pulled out a metal strap thing and put it on clara, she squealed and squirmed but they wouldn't back off. For the first time in forever, he felt so much rage...anger...sadness all stuffed into one ball, the young fox rose upon the prey, and with one swing, cutting the pig deeply making cry, he slashed and punched his way through them, making every hit count. After they had ran off in sheer terror, Leo freed Clara, but not with the expected response, she ran away from him...screaming...she was scared...of him...a monster was all he ever was._

"aaaaaaahhhhh!" Leo shot up from the dream drenched in sweat, "get out of my fucking head!" he said hitting his head with his paw. He hated to dream about that day, the day he became himself but lost his friend, his greatest friend. He looked at the wall clock '7am' it said, he sighed and got up, he looked at the table to find painkillers, bandages and a relief tablets with a note next to it, it read: 'just thought u might need these for when we go to Judy's home town, please wake us up if you read this when you're awake, we are both heavy sleepers - Nick' he sighed before going to walk there but as soon as he did his left leg went numb again, the table managed to save his face, with finding out that his leg his useless right now, he got the crutch and making is way to there door.

Nick and Judy flung up from the bed when they heard a sudden loud banging noise on there door "that would be Leo" Nick stated whilst kissing Judy on the cheek and then shouting back at Leo "we are awake, you can stop knocking" as soon as Nick said that it stopped "gosh what time is?" Nick asked himself, "7am, I don't know when we are supposed to leave but I'm guessing early" Leo shouted in, "Thank you" Judy shouted back, "sweetheart, the train arrives at 8:30am" she said quietly to Nick, he nodded, got up and walked to his wardrobe to pick out a piece of clothing. "Will Leo have any clothes?" Nick asked Judy, "well, telling by the size of his backpack, he's gotta have something" Judy replied, they looked at the time again 7:30am "we are gonna have to skip breakfast otherwise we will never make it" They walked into the living room to find Leo in a different set of clothes, a white skinny hoodie with a black wolf symbol on the arms, with a black t-shirt and black cargo pants. "what you guys staring at?" he said with a smile "are we gonna go or what?" and with that, he opened the door and pushed him out with the one crutch out, Nick and Judy tagged along with suitcases.

They finally arrived at the station 15 minutes early, and in that 15 minutes, they told their past stories, "you wanted to be a scout? Cool, i did want to join but knowing my lazy ass I would probably be late all the time" he chuckled at his comment, so did Nick and Judy.

"THE TRAIN TO BUNNY BURROW IS ABOUT TO LEAVE, BOARD NOW AND DON'T FORGET ANY LUGGAGE" the train announcer said before a few mammals headed towards the train, and in that crowd of a few mammals, there was Nick, Judy and Leo. They boarded the train and sat in the glass dome part of the train, Judy could remember when she was coming to zootopia whilst inside the glass dome, the memories flooded back to her. She decided to listen to the song that she listened to whilst coming to zootopia, try everything by Gazelle. Judy was leaning on Nick's shoulder on the train, they had kissed each other a few times since they departed zootopia, "You don't realise how much I love you, Nick" Judy said softly, "you will never realise how much I love you back, and mind if I change that Judy Hopps to a Judy Wilde?" he said with a smirk. "You can do whatever you want Nick, just as long as I get to keep you" Judy whispered in his ear, whilst kissing him on the cheek, "you spoil me with kisses you know that?" Nick stated with a laugh, "anything for my favourite fox" she said with a seductive tone, messing with the fur on his head.

They finally arrived at their destination, Leo struggled to get up so to Nick had to help him get up. They were about to exit the train when Judy put her paw in his "hopefully this will show them that we are together." The doors of the train opened and Nick and Judy came out hand in hand, Judy's paw let go of Nick's when she went to hug her parents, "i missed you guys so much" Judy said snuggling her face in her parents shoulders, "you do know you can come down to home anytime and we would still treat you the same Judy" Bonnie, Judy's mother, spoke, "your mother's right Judy" Stu, Judy's dad,added. "Oh, Nick, how have you been, you have grown since the last time I saw you" Bonnie said walking over to Nick and giving and hug "it's been a year Mr and Mrs Hopps" Nick said with a smile, "it sure has been busy" said Stu patting his back. They all suddenly turned their eyes to the black fox, only wind breaking silence, the army of little bunny's ran at him touching his tail and climbing ontop of him, his face showed no amusement though, "kids off the Fox, please" Bonnie shouted nicely, as soon as they heard her they all got off him and ran behind her to continue playing. Stu walked up the Fox and looked at him, "I've never seen a Fox like you before" Stu said looking at him with a chuckle, "that's because I am the only Silver fox in the world sir" Leo stated looking at him, "Stu, give the boy some space" Bonnie said calling over her husband "Mom, dad, i have to tell you something really important, promise me that you won't overreact, because 2 reasons, 1) because it is really important to me, 2) it will kick of Leo. Her parents looked at the black fox behind them, "oh so his name's Leo, Leo what?" Stu asked "Smith" Leo said from behind them, he was more closer now, "anyway moving on to the thing we need to tell you" Judy said changing topics,she was nervous. "Ok Judy, we promise we won't overreact" Bonnie stated. 'well here goes nothing' Judy thought, "mom, dad, me and Nick are dating" Said with a serious tone and then hugging Nick.

Her parents just looked at her, and smiled "Judy, we are happy for you, we know Nick is a good fox, and this is your life so we have no right to stand in your way" this made Judy smile and hug her parents, Leo just sat on the bench on his phone waiting till they go, "Mr Fox?" a young voice called, he looked at the other side of the bench to see a little bunny girl, "why is your fur different from Nick" the girl asked, Leo just ruffled her head fluff and spoke, "because my father was a Russian domesticated red fox and my mother was a white wolf" Leo explained with a smile, "So they weren't the same species Mr Fox?" The girl questioned, "No, they weren't, that's what made them unique, that's what made me Unique, you are unique in your own way, don't let anyone take it from you. "Leo, Bethany time to go" Judy called out, and with that Leo got up and followed the bunny crowd 'this is gonna be a long two days' he thought...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 8: watched**

They were in the family van on the way back to the house, Leo was sitting in the back

Surrounded energetic little bunny's, this didn't bother him since Bethany, the bunny he met earlier, was talking to him whilst a few others sat around him to hear what he was saying, "Mr Fox, where are your parents now" one rabbit ask. Judy overheard the conversation and realised that the question was too much, she quickly got up from her seat and rushed over to Leo comforting him, "ok, i think it's time you should move away from Leo" Judy said trying to shoo them away. They all scrambled precept from one, Bethany. She sat there staring at Leo who was shedding tears, "Judy, what's wrong with him" Bethany asked curiously, "Bethany, what are still doing here, i thou-" Judy was cut off by Leo beginning to speak "Judy, I'll explain the story her, if it's too much for me, I'll stop." Leo said sitting Judy down. "So it was 29 years ago, forest district, small cottage in the for, my father was a Russian domesticated red fox and my mother was a white wolf, which made me somehow. So on that night, 'they' came. They came and just…" Leo was the verge of bursting in tears, the thought of his parents made him upset. Bethany finally understood what he meant and hugged him, he was shocked by this act, he hasn't felt a hug since his interrogation.

They arrived at the barn house which was huge, "so how many are there more in the house Mr Hopps" Leo questioned Stu, "225, you have only met 75" Stu spoke with a smile, Leo eyes widened on hearing the number. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of the young ones" Nick said coming up behind him patting his back, Nick knew he was injured and seeing him starting to droop. They walked inside and the kids immediately stopped and stared at them, as soon as they seen Judy, they all ran towards her, "Yay! Judy's home!" they all screamed running towards her whilst some of them messed with Nick and climbed him. "Judy, who is that" a young boy bunny said pointing a Leo who was kneeling down to a little bunny ruffling it's head fur, "oh, that's Leo, if you do go near him, be careful ok, he's injured do" Judy exclaimed sending him off "ok Judy" the boy answered before running off towards Leo.

Whilst Nick, Judy and her parents were talking in the Kitchen, they heard a sudden thud that shook the house, "what was that" Judy alerted herself to the sound. They walked into the living room to find Leo lying there, sleeping wrapped up in a ball, "i forgot he was tired" stated Nick trying to make the situation look innocent, they both took his arms and legs and carried him upstairs to a guest room and laying him down on the bed, "i always wonder what's going on inside that head of his" Judy said looking at Leo sleep silently. What Judy didn't realise is that it wasn't dreams, it was nightmares, every night a nightmare came to ruin his night, he can't stop having them and he didn't know why. "Nick, you gonna have to sleep in my room since guest room is taken" Judy explained to Nick whilst going back down stairs, "wouldn't your parents be mad though?" Nick asked, "nah, they will understand anyway" Judy said dragging Nick to the dining room.

Later that evening they were all eating at the table with a army of little rabbits running around the place, Nick and Judy were sitting next to each other whilst her mother and father were sitting at the other side next to each other. "So Judy, how has the city been so far?" her mother asked trying to break the silence between the two, "great actually, even though it's the same in, same out every day" Judy exclaimed with a bit of happiness, "well it's good to know the city is treating you right, you're a hero to them you two" Stu butted in, "well, first time I've heard someone call me a hero" Nick said with a chuckle. Whilst the 4 were talking at the table, Bethany went up stairs to the sleeping Leo and went to wake him. "Leo, it's time to eat" she shook him trying to wake him up, he eventually groaned and opened his eyes lazily "oh, hi Bethany" he said with a croaked voice, "it's time to eat, I've saved a seat for you down in the hall" Bethany spoke getting off him before he got up, Leo sat up out of the bed but realised something, he could feel his feet again, he walked a few steps and walked perfectly, he laughed a bit with happiness, he picked Bethany and spun her round the room, they were both laughing. He put her down and breathed out, "finally good to walk again" Leo said, but he still had a major headache but carried on, Leo put Bethany on his back and he walked down to the hall. "Wait, is that, Leo...walking?" Judy said pointing in disbelief, "there's his biggest fan as well. He got to the table and spoke "So what's been going on in here" Leo said with delight as he sat down with the 4 with Bethany still on his back playing with his ears. "you're...walking" Judy said with disbelief, "well, this little ball of fun here woke me up and i could feel my legs again, but still got a bad headache" he said whilst taking Bethany off his back, "has anyone told you that you would make a good dad" Bonnie said continuing to eat, this made Leo's ear stand up and fur drop darker, this made them laugh at how he reacted. "no, umm, no one has ever told me that, I'm waiting for her to come back into my life" he stated, Judy knew who he was talking about. "Can we know the name of this girl" Stu asked interested in the topic. "Dad i think it's best not to ask" Judy stated trying to stop anything bad happening, "oh, well if it's private, then I won't ask" Stu stated, Leo smiled at the respect Stu gave him and continued to eat what had been served. They had a great dinner, they laughed, talked, shared secrets, even talked about there past, but there was one who did not share his past to Judy's parents...Leo.

later that night, Bonnie woke up to a sudden creak that echoed through the household, going through every hallway, Bonnie got out of bed to go see who it was or what it was, she slowly slipped through the hallway, she came across Judy's door, before she continued on she opened her door revealing Nick cuddling Judy sleeping silently, she closed the door before continuing on through the hallways. She eventually got to the hall and saw a black figure closing the door. Bonnie advanced towards the door, being extra careful, she slowly peeked out of the door and saw the black figure Laying on the hill, looking up. The rabbit grabbed her coat and went outside to investigate. Only the moon and the stars were out, they stood out along the black sky. She made her way towards the black figure, "Hello? Who are you?" Bonnie shouted up, she saw the figures head move and she seen the eyes and realised who it was, Bonnie made her way up to Figure who turned out to be Leo. "Leo, what you doing out here in the cold" Bonnie exclaimed, curious of the young foxes appearance here, "nothing really, just looking at the stars" Leo said trying to look happy. It wasn't until Bonnie noticed something in his hand...it looked like a photo "Leo, can i see the picture please?" Leo sighed before handing over the photo, Bonnie look at the photo, it was a picture of a Grey female wolf with Purple eyes and a Black Fox with Blue eyes arms around each other's Neck. "Is this you and the one you're waiting to be back in your life?" Bonnie asked looking back at him who was now shedding tears. "her name is Clara, Clara Spencer" Leo explained, "i scared her off, and now I regret what I did" Leo spoke again, adding more on "i miss her...i miss her so much" Bonnie sat next to Leo and putting her paw on his shoulder "How did you scare her off?" she asked politely. Leo looked at her with tears sliding down his cheeks, she could tell he wasn't going to tell her so she stopped… "only reason I met her is because I never got to meet my parents properly before they got Killed. Hearing Leo's back story shocked her, "i think it's best if we get some sleep, just come in when you're ready" Bonnie spoke before walking back to the household. Leo took one last look at the picture "I'll find you one day, i promise" he whispered to himself before getting up and walking back...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 9: Farm work**

Judy woke up to find herself wrapped up with Nick's arms and pushed up against his chest, should hear his heartbeat, pumping slowly. She slowly moved his way out of his grasp by shaking herself out of his arms, 'damn that fox has a tight grip' she thought when she finally managed to get out of his arms. Judy got dressed and proceed to the hall, she whilst walking through the hallways, she noticed Bethany running towards the guest room, "Hey Beth, what you doing running through the hallways?" Judy shouted, she immediately turned round and shouted back "going to wake up Leo, come and help me, I know he's a heavy sleeper" with that said Judy ran over to Bethany right by The guest room door, "you really like Leo don't you" Judy said when reaching her, "yeah, he's like a dad and he's cool" Bethany said happily "has he got a girlfriend?" Bethany asked Judy with a concerned look, "um, no, no he doesn't" Judy said thinking about Clara. They both stood outside the guest room and inside Leo was sleeping quietly, until Bethany opened the door to the room and entered with Judy "on the count to three, we jump on him ok?" Bethany said "1...2...3!" with that they leaped on Leo. He something impact his stomach which sent him leaning up clutching his stomach, but this his surprise it there was Bethany and Judy there laughing in front of him on the bed, "you little bunny have had it" he said whilst tickling Bethany, Judy laughed of how much fun they were having and happy to see Leo at peace. "Well, time for me to get up, I'll be down in a minute" Leo spoke whilst getting out of the bed and going over to his backpack, Bethany obeyed and went out the room whilst stayed there for a second, "you and Bethany have a real good bond you know" Judy spoke smiling, he looked back a back at her "yeah, she's a good rabbit" Leo spoke chuckling. "Hey, umm, can you tell me why Clara was scared of you" Judy asked coming closer to him, he instantly reacted "i don't want to talk about it, I'll tell you sometime" Leo said rummaging through his backpack, Judy understood that this was something he wanted to keep people out of, so with that she left closing the door behind her, before she left, she heard him speak and she immediately turned around to listen "but i will tell you this, I will never take off my shirt in front of people because of what happened that day" Leo spoke pulling out a fresh black shirt. Judy left the room pondering about what was on his chest.

After breakfast, they went out to do some farm work, Nick and Judy were going to be on the stand whilst Leo played with the kids but he wanted to do something first. "Where are we going Leo" Bethany said who was on his back, "something you might enjoy, you like views rights?" Leo said looking up at her, she just smiled back and waited to see what Leo had install. They got to the top of the hill Leo helped her up a tree, they both got to the top and seen the crop field which spread as far as the eye could see, "out there, is your future, your beginning, your mark on the earth" Leo spoke, "make the most of that world because you never know when it might go" he added, Bethany looked at him and understood. "Well we better get down before your parents catch us" he said getting Bethany back on his back and climbing back down the tree, "Leo? Why don't you have a girlfriend, you're so awesome, I don't understand how you don't" Bethany asked, he was shocked by the question but finally spoke with a sad face, "the last girl I liked, I scared off, but ever since then...I've been not a good man and people are scared of me, that's why i want you to make a good mark on this world...like Judy, she's a hero of Zootopia, and soon...you will be the hero of your own story" Leo explained ruffling her hair.

"Hey Carrots, out of stock yet?" he said with a chuckle, he knew that no one came by the stand, "oh shut up Nick, this place is like a desert, no one ever comes by" Judy said standing up from the seat. "Well, we could always have a pawsicle to pass the time" he said pulling out 2 pawsicle that looked fresh "made them this morning when you were setting up the stand" he added. "You know what i love more than these pawsicles?" Judy said whilst taking a pawsicle and pulling Nick down to her height by his purple and black tie "you, my big, dumb fox" she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. This made him scramble and blush like crazy, making Judy laugh in the process, "he he, sly bunny" Nick responded and went back to sucking on a pawsicle. Finally a customer arrived and saw Nick and Judy arms around each other and looked at them speechless, she eventually got her focus back and walked to the ordered what she wanted still dazed by what she saw "um...a dozen c-carrots and umm...a handful of blueberries please" the rabbit spoke. After she got her order she hurried back to her car and drove her. "Well, she was weird" Nick stated smiling at Judy. A few more customers came by and all had same reaction, it finally came to there attention what was up when they noticed themselves arm around each other, "ooooohhh, so that what was weird, i get the jist" Judy exclaimed.

"Leo!" the kids screamed and launched at Leo when they seen him appear in the from the around the corner"ok, ok, I get that I'm awesome" he said chuckling, they all got off him and went to playing, he sat there watching over the kids for a good few minutes before they all gathered around him, "Leo, can you tell us a few stories of your adventures" they all spoke, "ok, ok, I'll tell you a few, sit around and I'll tell you a few" so did as he said and sat around him, "so it's starts like this…"

"Nick, Judy, is that you? A voice called from the stand counter, this made them turn around and release who it was, it was the the new recruit they met back at the ZPD when she was guarding Leo's cell. "Hey Sophie, what you doing here?" Judy exclaimed eager to talk, "well it's my day off and the only good market is here so I come here every so often, so this is your family farm" she said looking around the place, "yep, born and raised here" Judy spoke proudly, "Hey, do you know where that cutie from the cell is, I wanna talk to him" she said quite giddy. "yeah umm...he's in that field over there watching over my siblings" Judy said pointing, "ok thank you, I know this trespassing but hope you don't mind" Sophie spoke whilst grabbing her bag and walking over to where Leo was. Only a few seconds after, Gideon Gray's Van appeared in his pink van, "Hey Judy" he shouted whilst coming round with 2 trays, both having 5 pies on them, "Hey, Gideon, thank you for the pies, oh, and meet Nick my Boyfriend" she said grabbing Nick's arm and pulling him forward, "Sup" was all he could say, "Wait, you're in an interspecies relationship?" He said kinda shocked, "yep, with this lovely guy" Judy said. He set down the trays and started to walk back to the van. "Well, i am very happy for your Judy, I'm not gonna be the one to judge, but be careful because other people might not agree, but don't let them stop you two" he said whilst getting back in his van, "thank you Gideon" They shouted waving him off, "let's close the stand and go get the siblings and see how Leo's doing with that 'bitch' as he calls her" he said "Nick! She a nice wolf that likes a good fox." she said pulling Nick closer as they walked down to where Leo was. "i get you a nickel that he calls her a mega bitch" he spoke chuckling, even though Judy was friends with her…

"in the end, i did fail my quest to be a good man but at least i learned that the people around you are the most important people you have got" Leo had finished off his third story and they were all lying down in a line looking up at the orange setting sky, he suddenly heard someone coming so he leaned up and saw what he didn't expect "oh not you" Leo said before groaning and standing up putting Bethany on his back. "Someone's a bit tired, need some rest sweetie?" she said standing in front of him and her face getting closer to his, "1. Don't call me sweetie, 2. I don't like you so..bye bye" he said making all the kids laugh, "Yeah but i like you, your big muscles and your eyes, and your fur is gorgeous" she spoke feeling his arm, but he quickly shook his arm away. "Hey Lady, leave Leo alone, he likes someone else" Bethany shouted from his back, she looked at the bunny and gave off a annoyed look "and who is this someone else?" she said hand on hip, "Judy and Nick know the name of the girl" she fired back.

They were strolling towards when they seen Sophie approach them looking kinda furious, "who's the girl he likes" she demanded, "umm, Clara, Clara Spencer" Judy replied back kinda confused by what had made her angry, as soon as she got the answer she huffed back to Leo, Nick and Leo quickly followed confused by what was going on.

Leo was putting Bethany down when he seen Sophie approach, she stood in front of him, "seriously! Clara! Unbelievable!" she said flailing her arms everywhere, "Wait how do you kn-" he was cut to black by the impact of her slap, or punch...he couldn't tell, all he could hear was his silence, his thoughts and small muffles.

"What the hell have you done?!" Nick running over to assist Leo, "what, he likes another girl so that will teach him a lesson on who's better" she said trying to sound innocent, "still gives you no right to punch him in the temple, get out of here!" Judy shouted pointing back towards the road, she immediately took off. "Is Leo gonna be ok Judy" Bethany asked nearly in tears after seeing Leo draw blood from his mouth and nose, "yes he will, he just needs to rest, ok, we will take care of him" Judy said wiping the tears of her face and hugging her. With the help of Nick and Judy's Siblings, they managed to get Leo inside the house. "Mom, dad, someone just assaulted Leo, he needs medical attention" Judy called to the kitchen where her parents where, they rushed in with a med bag and bandages, "Judy what happened to him, he looks pretty hurt" Bonnie asked her daughter very concerned about the situation, Judy sighed and spilled. "what a selfish little girl" Bonnie exclaimed with a look of disgust on her face, "but why is Bethany, Richard and Craig crying, especially Bethany, she never cries" Bonnie asked, "they were scared he was gonna die" Judy replied hugging her siblings.

After Stu and Nick patched Leo up they let him rest on the couch for the night, blankets and pillows was put there for him. They were having dinner in the hall and Stu and Bonnie kept questioning Judy and Nick about Sophie, like who she was and why did she hit Leo. "i don't know why she hit him, all I know is that she asked us who does he like" Judy explained to her parents, "Wait, does she like him?" Bonnie quickly added, "well, yeah, she said he was cute" Judy answered, "that's it then, jealousy. She was jealous, who does he like anyway?" Stu exclaimed. All went silent, even the siblings stared at them, "umm...i don't want to say, i promised him" Judy replied nervously, "well this little scenario ain't gonna be solved unless we know" Stu sulked, "well how about you respect my past...my privacy...my life" They heard seen a dark figure with two red dots in the shadows, it was Leo… "Leo, calm down, no one has told so no anger ok" Nick approached slowly towards him, he could hear him breathing heavily. "do you want to know who she is…" Leo spoke looking at Stu. He looked at him scared but he understood it's not his fault for his anger as Judy told him he gets angry easily. "y-yes…" he spoke stuttering, as soon he said that, Leo immediately started to walk towards him holding a golden chain in his hand. "here, give it back once you're done" Leo said placing the gain neck locket on table before going towards the stairs.

The picture was a Black and silver Fox arm around and laughing with a Grey purple eyed wolf in a field, "what a good looking young fox" Bonnie exclaimed, the siblings all sprawled over to Bonnie looking at the pic. "Is that Leo" "that girl looks nice" "they look cute together" "Aww" They all spoke, Bonnie handed it to Judy for her and Nick to take a look. They both looked at the photo in shock, there was Leo in a flannel shirt, not a hoodie which is what Judy expected in the first place, and the Grey wolf was wearing the same colour flannel shirt with a rose in her fur. "is that really...Leo" Nick said, shocked by the difference of him then and now, "well, must be, he wears this 24/7, never takes it off. I get why he's protective over her" Judy said.

Later that night, Judy came into Leo, to give him back his locket and give him his medical shot. "thank you for trying to respect our promise" he mumbled grabbing the locket and putting it own, "well then, what's the point of making a promise if you can't keep it" Judy said giving him a smile, "you have a point there" he replied pulling down the shoulder of his shirt ready for his shot, "well, you and her look cute together you know, i guess you really miss her?" Judy questioned him whilst pulling out the syringe and placing it in his arm. "yep, i really do...it's just that I screwed up...bad" Leo said pulling his shirt shoulder up and looking down, "anyway, we better get some rest, we leave tomorrow morning right…?" Leo said patting Judy's shoulder. What she did next is startled Leo, she hugged him...tight, "you will find her, one day...i promise you" Judy spoke letting go off him and leaving the room… "Clara...Oh how I miss you…" Leo said looking at the locket picture, he lied on the bed, eyes getting heavy...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own zootopia or its characters, but i do own the OC's and this story**

 **Chapter 10: Back again**

The sun rose over the horizon to greet the morning to the people of bunny burrow. Nick woke up with Judy sleeping in his arms, breathing slowly, "my dumb bunny" he said snuggling his face in her head, "my sly fox" he heard answer back. "We need to pack, where going back today remember" Judy said pulling away from Nick, "what time is it...6:37pm, god…" Nick stated whilst looking at the clock, "I'll go wake up Leo, you stay here and pack" Judy said opening the door to exit "i love you".

Leo sat in his room looking at photos from his time in the orphanage, "good times...good times" he whispered to himself. He got up out of the seat and went to his backpack checking if has packed everything, "hoodie...check...tapes...check...photos...check" Leo said a whole list of stuff checking it everything one by one, he came across another photo of him and Clara, it was class graduation, Clara was on his back whilst he was smiling. "You really miss her, don't you" A voice spoke behind him, which startled him, making him jump, fur standing up...it was Judy, "Don't sneak up on me like that, and shouldn't you be packing?" Leo said giving a concerned look, "Yeah but i wanted to wake you up first, seemed like you already are so I'll be going, oh, whilst you're awake, go wake up the siblings…" Judy said before leaving him in the room alone, he picked up everything and left the room.

"Hey Nick, looks like he's already up, how's packing?" Judy said entering the room again to find Nick dressed, bags packed and room clean, "that was...quick" she added shocked by the state of the room, "Well that's what happens when you are actually clean" he said smirking at Judy, "Shut up, I'm clean when I want to be" she laughed. They both walked at the room with luggage in one paw and holding each other's paw with the other down to the hall where there was her siblings all hugging Leo and him hugging them back.

"Why do you have to go Leo? will you come back to visit? I will miss you" they all questioned him, "i will come back" is all Leo could say, he say Bethany in the corner so he walked up to her and kneeled down "Hey kiddo, you alright th-" before he could continue she hugged him, tight… "Don't go Leo, please…" she sobbed, Leo pulled back for a second but both paws On her shoulders, "take this, whenever you feel left out or sad, just look at it and think of me." Leo said handing over a locket (not his one with the picture of Clara and him) to her with a picture of him in it. "Thank You Leo, i hope you find Clara, then she will see how cool and caring you are" she said putting on the locket, he was touched by what she said but laughed, "remember, be the hero of your own story" Leo said standing up whilst ruffling her head her. "looks like someone is gonna miss you loads" Judy spoke walking up to him, "Yeah, she's a really good kid" Leo said looking over at Bethany. "Well, we better get going otherwise we will miss the train" Nick said picking up the luggage and waving goodbye to Judy's parents, before Leo and Nick could walk out Stu came behind them and tapped there shoulders, "since you Nick is dating out daughter and Leo...since you're important to Bethany...welcome to the family...so don't mind if we get a picture before you go?" Leo and Nick stared at you before looking back and nodding, "Great! I'll get the camera!" Stu said rushing into the kitchen. Whilst Stu was getting the camera, everyone got in positions, "Leo? Can i stand by you please" Said a sweet voice next to him when he was taking his hoodie off, "sure, and plus...u have gave me a new family...a new hope...thank you...thank you so much" he said hugging her even letting out a tear or two "Don't cry Leo, you being part of the family will be cool" Bethany responded dragging Leo over into position right next to Judy and Nick who were hugging, "ok! Ok! Got it, everyone in position?" they all nodded when Stu came running in. He pressed a button and ran over to the group next to his wife "say Carrots" Stu said before a white flash appeared.

Leo, Nick and Judy were waiting at the train station, Leo was sitting down cleaning his katanas whilst Judy and Nick were looking at arrival times, "Well should arrive in 15 minutes at least...so what are we gonna do when we get back. Watch movies? Go shopping? Go eat somewhere? Or maybe could we see your place Leo?" Nick said shouting over to the silent black fox, "umm, no, sorry, private reasons…" Leo said continuing to clean the blades with a cloth, Nick understood what he was like when it comes to privacy so he didn't try to push on. "i say we should watch a movie or two then go out to eat somewhere at night, sound good you two?" Judy said trying to get a plan going, "yep...sure…if they don't get terrified" Leo said putting his katanas back his sheaths, "hey, don't say that, they don't you for who you are, all they know is that you've done something wrong" Judy said walking closer to him, "still, I didn't say no did I?" he said giving her a little smile before looking at his phone. "yeah, guess we could do that tonight, got nothing else to do."

'TRAIN TO ZOOTOPIA ARRIVES IN 1 MINUTE, DON'T FORGET ANY LUGGAGE'

The speakers boomed, Judy and Nick picked up their luggage and Leo put on his backpack and walked.

 **Arriving in Zootopia…**

"Ah, home sweet home, starting to think I will never see this place again" Nick chuckled as he opened the door to his apartment, Judy and Leo walked after Nick, Leo closing the door behind them. Judy and Nick sat on the couch after putting their luggage away, but Leo...he sat in the corner looking at his phone with earphones in, "Hey Leo, come watch a movie with us, it'll be fun" Judy said looking and indicating for him to come over, he huffed, stood up and walked over and sat in the on the left side of the sofa whilst Nick and Judy cuddled together. 'guess it can't be that bad' Leo thought looking at the introduction.

" _So...What's you gonna do now Leo" said Clara hand on hips, looking at Leo making something, "we are gonna prank hyenson but dropping freezing water over him, and you know how he hates water" he flailing his arms, "that's just nasty...count me in" Clara said walking over to Leo, helping with water buckets, "hey, I need you for a something, see that little bit in the ceiling" he said pointing to a huge hole in the ceiling, "Yeah, I have too much muscle on me whilst your slim, can you fit in their and put the bucket in there please" Leo said explaining to Clara, "ok fine, I better be owned something for this though" Clara huffed climbing up the ladder with the water bucket, "ok got it" Clara said coming down but whilst she was she slipped, Leo acted fast and caught her fast enough, "need some help their butter feet" Leo said winking at her, making her blush. "Hey, Leo, can you promise me something, ok?" Clara said still in his arms, "yeah, sure, we are best friends remember" Leo said shrugging it off, "you are right...ok...promise me that…."_

"Leo...LEO!" a voice shouted, waking him from his thoughts, "what?" he replied opening his eyes lazily finding Judy and Nick dressed nicely in front of him, "you were sweating back so i thought you were having a nightmare, also, get ready, we are about to go" Judy said pulling him up, "alright, I'm going, I'm going". Several minutes later Leo came out in a white and black Flannel shirt, black pants and a black tie, "ready to go or what?" he questioned grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket, Nick unlocked the door letting Judy and Leo leave first whilst he locked the door, "hey guys, wait up" Nick said sprinting over to Judy and hugging her. "By the way, since when were you a type of smart dressing person, I thought it was hoody 24/7" Judy exclaimed looking at the smartly dressed Black Fox, "it's called something bringing back memories" Leo said, walking hands in pockets, Judy knew who he was on about again and stopped herself from pushing on.

They arrived at the restaurant after a short walk, the place was covered in a all posters and Neon signs. They entered to find a fancy looking waiter standing there with list in his hands, "table for 3 please" Nick holding up 3 fingers to indicate, "sorry sir, we only have tables for 2 left" the zebra waiter said, Leo huffed and spoke "ill go, don't worry about, I'll wait for you back at the apartment ok" Leo said walking off, but before Judy or Nick could stop him he was gone, "well, I guess table for 2 then" Nick said chuckling, "say, what's that young fellow's name? he looked familiar" the zebra asked in a posh accent, "Leo, Leo Smith or im guessing his full name is Leonardo Smith" Judy looking at the zebra,

"oh God...umm" Judy and Nick both looked at him whilst he stuttered, "what's wrong, you look scared" Nick stated to the zebra. "I was...umm...a bully to him...back in the orphanage, I feel bad for what I did to him and Clara" Zebra said wiping his sleeve across his forehead, "why, what did you do to them" Judy asked intrigued by the backstory, "I'll tell you after you meal is done, my shift should be over...meet at 'benny's bar'" he exclaimed, "anyway, to your seats, should be a quite empty one at the back. Not hard to miss" The zebra said sending them in. "Guess we are one step closer to understanding Leo" Nick said arm around Judy. They sat at the designated seat the zebra set for them, it was a table alone away from everyone else. "some privacy for once" Nick huffed, pulling out a seat for Judy, "such a gentle fox" Judy spoke after sitting down, "this is our night, no one's gonna ruin it" Nick said leaning over to hold Judy's paw. She smiled at what he was doing.

"what will it be today Leo? the usual?" Benny spoke after spotting Leo seated. "Yeah, just need to escape from some thoughts" Leo said paw on head, "is it Clara again? You need to get over her dude, you can't go on forever" Benny answered back, "i try, i really do try, i just...can't...my younger self is a total fucking screw up" Leo chuckled popping the cap of a bottle of lager. "Well, if you can't get over her by tonight, you know she's the right one and you should go look for her" Benny said cleaning the desk, "she IS the right one Benny, i just know it…anyway enough about me, how's lauren and the kids?" Leo asked trying to start a different topic, "well, kids are off to college so me and lauren are going to jungle district for a month" Leo thought of his cottage...his family, the thoughts made taunted him, "hey, Leo? I know about it, just try not to think about it, they wouldn't want to see their son who is a generally smart fox like this. You still play guitar?" He asked, this intrigued Leo, he knew Leo loved guitars, "give me 1 reason why i wouldn't play guitar Benny?" Leo laughed, making Benny laugh as well, "Ah, you know how to cheer me up Benny, you really do" Leo said drinking his second bottle, "i'm magic" Benny shrugged leaving Leo laughing and drinking.

Judy and Nick had just finished their meal and were heading outside to meet the zebra. "you two ready?" the zebra questioned getting his jacket on, "more ready than ever, anyway Benny's bar is just down there isn't?" Nick said pointing down into the dark abyss, "yep, i know the bartender there so we should be all good on not spending anything." the zebra explained, "i forgot to ask, what's your name?" Judy said looking up at him whilst walking, "Christopher, but i prefer to be called Chris" he spoke. "ok Chris, can we know some things about Leo? Like hobbies or something that cheers him up or past disorders, anything really" Judy asked very eager to find out about Leo, she even got out a notebook. "ok, I'll start with hobbies, so loves guitar, likes pranks, listens to music almost always and likes bouncing tennis balls" Chris explained, Judy got writing down immediately, "now what makes him happy, so basically hobbies, sleeping, silence, good jokes, seeing a person he loves, Playing guitar whilst singing and...Clara, his huge crush, he even attacked me and a few others back when we bullied them, but what I don't get is, when Leo released her, she ran away from him...wonder how that must feel" Chris stopped and thought, "so that's why he's likes that…" Judy whispered to herself, "ok, now disorders and addictions, a slight alcoholic, has parasomnia and post-traumatic stress disorder." Chris explained looking at how fast Judy was writing, "what he hates is when people but into his privacy, someone hurting a friend, someone hurting him, hates getting angry and...he hates his past...you to can't blame the poor guy." Chris finished off before getting sight of Benny's bar, "ok…done, thank you for this" Judy said putting her pen and notebook away. "so I want to ask u how I could make it up to him, like apologize" he said opening the door, he looked in and saw Leo sitting there laughing with Benny, with multiple drinks around him, he closed quickly, "oh God…" he whispered, Nick got concerned, "hey, what's wrong? what's in their?" he pushed the door open to find Leo laughing with the bartender, he walked over dragging Chris along, he pulled him down and whispered something, "act natural, if he gets aggressive, I've got a tranquilizer ready" Nick said showing him the big Green syringe in a gun.

"oh God, what happened after" Leo laughed, "well he ending falling on his arse and ripping his pants on stage" Benny explained, this sent them into a burst of laugh, "oh you Benny are a good man" Leo said hitting his shoulder lightly. "Sup Benny, I'll have a shot of whisky" a clear voice came from the side of Leo, he looked right to find the waiter he seen at the restaurant sitting there. "Wait, I swear you are the waiter from up there" He said very unsteady, "that's because I am, sorry i couldn't get you a three seat table" he said taking a sip of whisky, "it's ok, don't worry about it, just...don't...worry, me and Benny were just having a ABSOLUTE! Blast, isn't that right Ben" He was losing balance pretty quickly but straightened himself up. "Hey, your name's Leo, Leonardo James Smith? Right?" Chris asked, trying to approach the ticking rage bomb carefully, "yes...how do you know that" he was regaining his strength but was bound to lose it again since he took another gulp, "well, you could say i know you from our childhood, remember me? Chris?" he said, he noticed his eyes open, the bottle slipped from his hands but made no reaction. The thoughts, the memories flooded him within a second, Nick got ready just in case. He finally woke up from his, all his drunkenness transformed into pure rage anger, "you fucking bastard! You! I lost her because of you and those pricks! Stay away from me, don't talk to me! I'm not gonna let you destroy my life again! Fuck you!" Leo shouted backing up to the door. "Woah, Leo calm down, what's going on?" Benny said leaning of the desk, Nick drew ready to fire, he was too angry, "oh I'll tell you! This prick ru-" he was shut off by a sudden pain to his back, he looked back to see Nick holding a tranquilizer pistol, "why?" was all he could say before his corpse fell to the fall. "Hey, Chris and bartender, help me carry him back to my apartment, he's pretty heavy. Benny quickly closed up his shop for the night and Chris got a hold of Leo.

They arrived at Nick's apartment, he unlocked the door before Judy had to open it since she wasn't carrying Leo, they put him on the spare bedroom and then all walked into the living room to rest. "We need to dig deeper to find out about this Clara and Leo thing, search his backpack, gotta find something" With that said Nick and Chris stood up walked over to the urban coloured backpack. After a few minutes of savaging, they found a pen drive, "this could tell us something, they put it inside the living TV and waited till it comes on. After a 10 second wait, a video of Leo placing the camera somewhere appeared, they just watched.

After a full hour of watching Leo and Clara, something unexpected to them came on. It was a picture of Leo kissing Clara's forehead and under it, a title said 'god how I miss you'. They turned the video off and took out the pen drive, Judy was sitting there crying, "they look so perfect together, it's sooo cute, especially the last one" Judy exclaimed. They put the Pen drive back into his backpack, they knew they weren't suppose to touch his property.

Leo woke up in a white room, and it looked like Nick's apartment, "Thank god i got away from that cunt" he walked over and peered through the door. To his horror, he seen the zebra...the one who ruined his life. He walked out quietly and stealthily, trying to get behind the Zebra and hit him. After zig zagging, he stood over upon the zebra, ready to strike, he heaved his fist back, ready to strike but was stopped when something clutched his arm, "Don't...it's not worth it" it was Judy, standing there holding his arm. He eased down and sighed, to then walk into the spare bedroom, everyone could hear shouts of rage from within the room, "see when I say post-traumatic stress disorder?" Chris spoke looking down playing with his hoofs, after several minutes of Leo shouting at the top of his lungs, the sound eased until silence came. "Should i go to check? It sounds like he's passed out or something" asked Nick approaching the door slowly, "just peek in and see where he is" Judy said from behind him, with that said, Nick turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open slightly, enough to peer in. All around there was mess, resting on the culprit was the culprit, curled up in a ball, Nick thought he was asleep until he spoke, "Tomorrow...continue your search for the Shadow clan, tomorrow is the only way you're gonna get a lead, cargo deal down in tundra town, Frost avenue. I'll stay here, i can't pull myself together, you will be better without me" he said before curling more. "Judy, get ready for tomorrow, we are going Shadow hunting…"


End file.
